Mr. Mortimer (DW Labs Character)
Mr. Mortimer is Dylan's assistant & receptionist in the Lab, but he has many other jobs also. He is the company's main lawyer as well as the Deputy Observer, the accountant, the third in command & the Deputy head scientist. He has many dark, secret jobs that have yet to be discovered. BACKSTORY His early life is as of yet unknown. He was hired by Dylan as one of the original builders for DW Labs. He single-handedly built the Main Operations computer, currently un-seen on camera but mentioned in episode 7. Impressed by Mortimer's handy-work & leadership skills, Dylan decided to hire him properly, making him one of the first proper employees, as his personal assistant. He was given a corner of Dylan's office to work in. As time passed, he gained more extra jobs and promotions, eventually becoming the third in command & getting an office extension against Dylan's knowledge. G'ENERAL INFO' Mr. Mortimer's job mainly has him doing paper work. When he is not doing this, he tends to remain in his office and talk to Dylan or pre-occupy himself in various ways. He does on occasion tend to wander the facility, visiting the cafe to stock up on food supplies to take back to the office. He, like Cecil, Dylan & Thom, rarely visits the Break room although he does like a particular brand of drink that is only stocked into the vending machine there. He tends to visit Cecil when Dylan is away because, aside from getting along with Cecil well, he is the Deputy Observer and with Cecil being the head of said department they tend to work together for long amounts of time. On one occasion, Mr. Mortimer managed to get himself lost in the Warehouse/Archive room. This happened before episode 2, explaining his absence from the episode. This also explains how he was unharmed during the explosion and following radiation leak. He returned to the office by episode 4. Mr. Mortimer is quite a professional leader and tends not to talk with other members of staff unless necessary. Mr. Mortimer participates in the company Expeditions that Dylan sometimes leads across the world of Minecraftia or through different dimensions. He is also involved in many secret projects that have yet to be revealed. LIKES/DISLIKES Mr. Mortimer likes a quiet and peaceful atmosphere. He likes wine but refrains from drinking it during working hours. He gets along well with practically all staff members, particularly Dylan, of whom he has worked with since his hiring, Cecil, of whom he gets along with well, and Dr. DoLittle, they tend to have lunch together. He thoroughly enjoys the company expeditions. He dislikes dangerous experimentation that may put himself or the building at risk. He dislikes the scientist David B as well as Thom, it is not currently known why he doesn't get along with Thom. APPEARANCES Mr. Mortimer first appeared in the first episode, but did not appear again until episode 4. Since then, he has made frequent appearances in the background with occasional interaction. NOTES His first name has yet to be revealed, he also has yet to speak on camera or be given a voice/accent by Cecil or Dylan. OTHER Mr. Mortimer is a Blacksmith villager, in the lore a black apron means receptionist or high ranking staff. As of episode 7, he is the only NPC to have a black apron. He has yet to be played by anyone. He is named after comedian Bob Mortimer, his first name has not yet been revealed.